The Next Phase
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Come join Leia as she retires from a quarter of a century of service to the New Republic. It's a celebration! Thanks to 2Old4This2, the best beta and best friend ever.


THE NEXT PHASE

"This really is the last time you'll have to dress for an official function," Leia said to Han, smoothing his collar as she always did. She loved the way he looked in formalwear, and this intimate gesture was part of the ritual of getting ready.

"For which I thank whatever gods have gotten us to that," Han said dryly, but then gave his wife a warm smile. "I'm proud of all you've done, sweetheart. I really am. The galaxy's a better place because of you."

"I didn't do it alone, you know," Leia reminded him, her smile full of tenderness as she smoothed a crease in his shirt.

"Well, there are a lot of politicians out there. Too many, if you ask me," Han remarked gruffly.

Leia chuckled. "You know what I mean, Flyboy."

Han did indeed. He still felt as if he looked like a server in his formalwear, even after all these years, and though it hadn't gotten any more comfortable, he'd come to accept wearing it, especially in view of Leia's reaction to him in it, which she usually demonstrated with considerable alacrity once the function had ended.

Leia was clad in a simply styled gown that was offset by its patterns in deep purple, blue and green. Her hair was worn long, partly pulled back in a jeweled clip Han had gotten her for her birthday long ago. The stones matched the gown perfectly. Silver heels shimmered on her tiny feet. Simple silver jewelry, all gifts from Han, completed her ensemble. It was a departure from the elaborate gowns she'd worn to official events, and from the severe clothing and hairstyles of her formal

meetings. Tonight marked the end of her journey in government service.

She and Han had purchased a house on the South Continent of Corellia, not far from where they'd had the best family vacation of their lives three years prior. It was their first house, as opposed to an apartment, and Leia looked forward to breathing in air that didn't make her lungs tighten up, enjoying the fragrance of flowers and greenery in her garden, and the salt tang from the ocean that was not far to walk to. As soon as she and Han had seen the property, they'd known it was The One. Both were looking forward to living in it.

"You ready, Princess Minister?" Han asked her.

"You won't be making love to a minister after tonight," Leia reminded him.

"But you'll always be my princess. I can deal with that."

"I'm glad to hear it. C'mon, Flyboy. It's my party and it'd be pretty tacky if I was late."

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Mom, you look hot!" five-year-old Jarik proclaimed as his parents entered the living room, which was cluttered, as always.

"Uh...thank you, sweetie." She glared momentarily at Han, who simply shrugged and smiled.

"Well, the kid's right, you know," Han told her.

"You do look beautiful, dear," Brendahl, their nanny, said to Leia.

"And what am I, chopped gundark liver?" Han joked with Brendahl.

"Well, maybe not exactly chopped," Brendahl said, narrowing her eyes as if assessing him. She and Han, both sabacc players, shared the same sense of humor, which she also shared with Leia and the children. "Enjoy yourselves, I'll be here all night. Try the nerfsteak and don't forget to tip your server." She and Jarik would probably spend the evening working on the basics of sabacc, for which the boy demonstrated some interest.

"Let's do this," said Han, offering his arm to Leia, who took it gently. "Jarik,"he admonished his son, "try not to completely destroy the place while we're out."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia's quarter century of government service retirement party was being held at Cantham House; once again, Mon Mothma had invited delegates from every world in the galaxy, and it was the only place large enough to hold all of them.

Memories of their wedding day always stirred in the couple as they walked up the marble steps.

"Someday, we'll have to redo our wedding vows here, and not invite anyone," Han said impishly as he winked at Leia.

"We'll have to do it soon," she reminded Han. "We're moving in a month, remember?" Leia dreaded the work to come, but the sensation could wait for another day, like tomorrow.

"I can't wait to get off this blasted planet." Han and Leia both hated Coruscant, Han even more than Leia.

"All right, it's time for you to put on your minister's husband manners," Leia said as they entered. There were a large number of dignitaries in the substantial entryway and all greeted and shook hands with Leia and Han as they moved through, Leia graciously thanking each of them for coming and promising they'd talk later. There would be a dinner, as well as music and dancing; Mon Mothma had gone all out for the woman who'd been her most valuable employee. Han's opinion of the older woman had softened somewhat over the years. She'd been wonderful to their kids and whenever the family had needed help, she had, in the last few years, always been the first one to offer.

And she'd located the couple. "Leia, you look wonderful. And Han, you clean up nicely," Mon Mothma told them, with a smile on her face. It'd been the first time she'd ever complimented Han as such, and he searched her face for traces of rancor, but none were there.

"Thank you," Leia said, smiling at her. "We're going to try to greet everyone while they're still pleasantly intoxicated."

"Always a good idea," Mon Mothma agreed, taking a sip from her wine glass.

"How much do you think she's had to drink?" Han whispered to Leia as they moved on.

"I don't know, but as long as she's in a good mood, I'm happy," Leia told him.

"She's probably happy to be getting rid of me," Han grumbled.

"I can't imagine why," Leia teased him. The Chief Counsel of Corellia located them. He, Leia and Han had become friends over time; like most Corellians, he was anything but stuffy.

"Leia, Han! We're so looking forward to having you on Corellia," Rax Lyell greeted them.

"It's a homecoming for Han," Leia said happily. "And in many ways, for me as well."

"And nowadays, I can afford good intoxicants," Han grinned. "Hope you'll come to visit us once we settle in."

"I plan to invade the premises at the first available opportunity." He looked around. "Lexia is around here somewhere, and she's plotting right along with me." Lexia was Rax's very charming and amusing wife who had a penchant for pranks. "I'd better find out what kind of trouble she's stirring up."

"I hope Luke's not going to be late," Leia said to Han.

"Not this time. He and Mara are right over there. Luke!" Han called to his brother-in-law, who was clad in his formal Jedi robes, and Mara, a knockout in green, as the couple headed toward them.

"Hey there!" Han said happily, hugging Luke. "You're not late!"

"I took a hint from your wedding and told him the event was two standard hours earlier than it actually was," Mara remarked dryly, but she was smiling as she embraced Leia. "Actually, he was very excited to come to honor you." Luke was holding a Corellian ale and Mara had a glass of wine, which reminded Han that he and Leia were missing something essential.

"I could use a drink," Han said to Leia. "What can I get for the woman of the night?"

"That sounds vaguely obscene, Flyboy," Leia said, arching her eyebrows.

"For that, you'll have to wait till we get home." He winked at her as he headed towards the bar.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Dinner was finally served, and again, Mon Mothma had outdone herself. The most tender nerf roast, the finest vegetables and fruits, and the freshest breads were served.

"Definitely not another plasticate avan event," Han commented, enjoying the fare. Mon Mothma had suggested a head table, but Leia had preferred to be at the same sort of table as everyone else, even if it was at the front. They had chosen the beings they'd wanted to sit with; one of them was retired General Carlist Rieekan. He had aged a great deal and was rumored to be very ill, but his smile was warm and he clearly enjoyed the company of two of his favorite humans.

And of course, Luke and Mara were with them. Luke was beaming; his sister's accomplishments were great. Mon Mothma was there, laughing and smiling, and the crowd was rounded out with Wedge Antilles and his wife, cracking jokes and making vaguely obscene comments. Han and Luke were, of course, willing participants.

Luke took a moment away from the pilot shop talk and turned to his sister. "I'm really proud of all you've done for the Republic. I don't think things would have worked out as they have if it hadn't been for all of your hard work."

Leia smiled back at him. "Thanks. It was very hard work: often painful, usually stressful. I'm glad I did it. But it's time to start a new life."

"Maybe you can train as a Jedi," Luke suggested.

Leia considered it. "I'm not ruling it out. It could be a great opportunity for growth. But let me get moved to Corellia first!" She laughed, happily at ease.

"You always were practical," Luke said admiringly.

"That's why she's the diplomat and you're not, kid," Han said as he grinned at Luke. "You coming by for the Core World Playoffs this weekend?" Smashball playoffs were huge with Luke and Han.

"Wouldn't miss it," Luke said.

"Just don't get him too drunk," Mara told Han tartly. There was a history; Luke got drunk with Han, and Mara cleaned up the mess.

Once dinner was complete, dessert and kaf were brought around. Mon Mothma was now at the podium, ready to address the room.

"I'm sure she'll keep it short," Rieekan said to the couple.

"Are you all right, Carlist?" Leia was worried by the fatigue and pallor in his face. He had lost a considerable amount of weight as well. "You don't have to stay if you're not up to it."

"I'm not going to miss one of my best friends in the galaxy receiving the honors she deserves," Rieekan told her flatly, in a voice that didn't brook dispute. Despite his apparent weakness, his strength of will hadn't diminished. Both Leia and Han had a deep affection for the man who had, in his hundred sly ways, brought them together. "And you're not getting out of a dance with me, Princess."

"You know there's no way you won't," Leia whispered, and then turned her attention to Mon Mothma.

Mon Mothma was resplendent in a wine-colored gown. She was the most relaxed nearly anyone had ever seen her.

"Thank you all for being here tonight," Mon Mothma told the crowd, her voice warm and friendly. "We're honoring a woman who played not only a major role in our military victory over the Empire, but who has singlehandedly done more work than a hundred beings to give birth to, and nurture, the Republic. She's been a determined soldier, a tireless diplomat, has overseen more crises than I can even remember, although at my age, my memory's become something of a memory." The crowd laughed heartily; many were in the same age range as she was and knew from where she spoke. "She's been involved in creating this government from the time she was fifteen years old. And on top of it all, I count her as one of my very best friends. Gentlebeings, I give you Leia Organa Solo."

"I guess you'd better get up there," Han said, winking at her the way he did at the medals ceremony, seemingly so long ago.

"I'll keep it short. There's dancing to be had," she whispered, kissing her husband on the cheek.

Leia stepped confidently to the podium. Mon Mothma hugged her and said quietly, "I was hoping this day would never come, but you've more than earned your retirement, and I'm very happy for you."

"Maybe yours will come soon, too, and we can have a bash for you," Leia kidded her gently.

"We'll talk about that later," Mon Mothma said, a twinkle in her eye as she stepped down.

Leia had given many speeches in the last quarter of a century; she was at ease with the process, and no time more so than tonight. "Good

evening, dignitaries and friends. Some of you are both; you know who you are." The audience laughed. "I still can't believe I've been doing this since I was at an age where most young women are more worried about what to wear to a school dance than trying to overthrow an empire. Of course, I still worry about what to wear, as my husband will attest." More laughter ensued, especially from Han. "I know that you've come to celebrate my years of service, but it's not just about me. All of you in this room have been instrumental in bringing about a better life for all of the galaxy. Not that we don't have a lot of work left to do, but we would never have gotten this far without all of your efforts. We've put in long hours and late nights, traveled more kilometers than any beings should be allowed, sacrificed time from our loved ones, and I am grateful to them, yours and mine. They have enabled all of us to do the jobs that needed doing, and I am proud of what we together have achieved." There was applause. Leia paused and took a sip of wine; if Mon Mothma could appear at the podium with hers, there was no reason she couldn't.

When it was quiet again, Leia continued. "I'd especially like to offer special thanks to certain individuals who have done above and beyond so that I could carry on this work. To Mon Mothma, who's probably worked harder than anyone else to coordinate a new order in the galaxy. She always believed in me, even when I was skeptical of my own ability to do the work."

"To Carlist Rieekan, one of my oldest and dearest friends, and my father's best friend. He's been one of my biggest supporters since the time I sat on his knee. And that's been a long, long time." Rieekan smiled at her with pride and caring.

"To my brother Luke and his wife Mara, whom I might never have met had we simply accepted the way things were. It was the fight for peace and democracy that brought us together, and it was no small comfort to find that I did in fact have family. It enabled me to find

connection after the loss of Alderaan, which I ask you to remember with a moment of silence for the friends and families we lost."

The moment ended. "There are so many of you. Najia, my faithful assistant, who's become a diplomat in her own right. Winter Celchu, whom I've known since I was a little girl and is one of the most respected members of this government. Wedge Antilles, who's kept me laughing since the day I met him, and yes, he did keep a betting pool on us. My fellow Alderaanians who were offworld when tragedy struck, who've always been a source of comfort and support."

"To every person who suffered and died defeating the Empire and bringing the new order about, I thank each and every one of them and hope that they have found peace in the next world."

"The person I need to thank most, however, is the wonderful man I married. He's been through a lot and took up so much so that I could help to play a small part in creating a better life for us all. He's been with me through the good, the bad, and the ugly and has always been there to listen. Well, perhaps not during smashball, but he's done above and beyond the call of duty in keeping our family together and the household operational, all while running a business of his own. He's made his own contributions to the Republic in a million different ways, but most importantly, he's the person I turn to, each and every time, for advice, for friendship, and for love that knows no bounds. Han Solo, you changed my life and made me a whole person. You've given me the joy of having a family and the depths of love and compassion. My life is immeasurably better for your being my life. I love you."

The crowd was on its feet again, applauding wildly. Han smiled, almost shyly; public recognition wasn't his thing, but if anyone deserved honors, it was the man that she married.

"Again, thank you to all of you. It's been an unbelievable privilege to

have served. I'm now ready to move on to the next phase of my life, which will be educating the next generation of diplomats and ambassadors, which is really what this is all about: passing on what we've done to those who come after us. Now, let's celebrate!"

011235813213455891442333

One thing was different from their wedding: Han and Leia actually knew most of the beings present, and liked the majority of them well enough to put up with them for at least an evening, and over the years, many had become friends. She and Han made the rounds, dancing with various dignitaries. Leia had asked the music master to let her know when the last two songs were going to be played, and she made her requests. The person in charge of the music was one of Jacen's music friends who did festivals and events of all sorts; Leia had recommended him to Mon Mothma, who'd approved the choice, and Leia had provided him with a song list. She'd been careful to be reasonably representative of the musical preferences of her guests, but a lot of them were her own favorites. It was, after all, her party.

Even Han was smiling as he danced with the women of various species and attributes throughout the evening. Knowing that the pressure of doing this in the future was off was making it a happy occasion, one to remember with joy.

Rieekan asked Leia for a dance after she'd done a few rounds.

"I'm concerned for you, Carlist," she said gently, noticing that he was shaking a bit.

"Leia, I'm old, and yes, I'm ill. I'm receiving treatments, but they become less effective over time, and I've made my peace with that. As long as I'm comfortable and can enjoy my remaining days, that's good enough for me. I've done my life's work, and nowhere is it more evident

than tonight."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Leia said, blinking back tears.

"Now, now, Princess," Rieekan had never stopped calling her that, "no sadness. This is a joyous occasion. I've been working towards this for fifty standard years, and no one could ask for better. And you played a large role in that. Bail would have been very proud."

"Thank you." Leia wanted to say, please, you can't die, but she knew that that was ridiculous. Rieekan knew that his time was near, and he was good with it. She would have to be. "I will remember this night, always. And everything that led up to it. And if you feel strong enough, come to see us on Corellia. Our new home is everything Coruscant isn't."

"I can't promise you that, but I will promise to make the effort," Rieekan told her as the dance ended. He kissed her forehead and exited the dance floor, still dignified, still one of the kindest beings she'd ever known. He'd been part of her life before she could even remember.

The second last dance had been saved for Luke and Mara. Mara and Han bantered back and forth as they danced together; like Luke, age had made her sister-in-law less serious and her wicked sense of humor always came to the fore. She and Han taunted each other throughout the dance and their biggest problem was that they couldn't stop laughing.

"Are you going to miss all this?" Luke asked her as they danced.

"Maybe some beings. But the work? No," Leia assured him.

"Well, you've done more than your share of work," Luke said to her.

"We wouldn't be where we are today without your leadership and your talents and your work."

"It's not a one-person job," Leia demurred. "Everyone here played a role, and there are millions of others who were in the trenches whom we never hear about, but their efforts are just as important. I've gotten that perspective from Han, and I'm glad that I have."

"Well, it's not like you could invite the entire galaxy," Luke laughed.

"You WERE at our wedding, weren't you?" she asked him.

"Well, I believe there are same number of guests tonight," he pointed out.

"That was different. That was Han's and my day. Speaking of which, before we leave Coruscant, we'd like to renew our wedding vows."

"Mara and I are here for a few days to help you pack." The thought amused Leia; Luke was a sweet man and a great Jedi, but he remained disorganized. When he flew with Han on the _Falcon_ , he drove Han mad. "And I can officiate, if you'd like."

Leia smiled at him. "I'll talk to Han. But I think he'll say yes."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The last dance of the night was for Han, and Leia had chosen their wedding song. The crowds parted, and it was just the two of them. Many of the onlookers had tears in their eyes as they watched, especially those who'd been at the wedding some seventeen years prior. A lot had changed in that time.

"I could never have done this without you," Leia whispered to Han as

they glided across the floor.

"I could have never been who I am without you," Han told her.

"Thank you, Han, for everything."

"Sweetheart, I'm the one that needs to thank you."

The music stopped, and Leia felt a tiny twinge of pain at the finality of it. It really was over.

But it didn't last long. Once she and Han departed, they took the first steps to the next phase of their lives.


End file.
